12 días para navidad 2
by vampirella McHany
Summary: otro año más y otros 12 días de navidad más, con nuevos protagonistas pero el mismo mensaje, cuando eres un mutante, lo de tener unas navidades normales como que no. xxD
1. El primer día de la navidad

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí estoy un año más con mi ff de los 12 días de navidad, cómo ahora en mi pueblo no sé que pasa que hace muy bueno en vez de nevar como siempre, he decidido que estas navidades también van a ser muy extrañas para nuestros amigos xxD y si, ya sé que no he terminado sol de burjas y llevo una trabada mental del copón con varios ffs pero... es que no puedo evitarlo! xxD os prometo que en navidad intentaré ponerme al día. Nos leemos.

Disclaimer: los Mighty Ducks no me pertenecen ni las muchas series que van a aparecer después, pero si tengo permiso de mis amigas para manipularlas cruelmente **cof, cof** quien dijo eso? xxD

* * *

-Ay mi madre!- se quejaba Dave- no me digas que se van a tirar de cháchara otra media hora! Esto es una peli de vampiros, dónde están las peleas, los tiroteos y las chicas guapas?

-Esto es una re-versión de los viejos mitos de los vampiros –explicó Tanya – y no me importa que hayan prescindido de los tiroteos, estas películas explican mucho mejor el sufrimiento que debe ser vivir para siempre y ver como sobrevives a tus seres queridos

-a mi me aburren todas las versiones, no tienen los humanos nada mejor que hacer que crear mitos y más mitos sobre monstruos para vivir una vida más amargada?- dijo Mallory

Dave se la quedó mirando a cuadros.

-los vampiros no son mitos – dijo el chico – existen de verdad

-y que más?

-que te lo digo yo, lo vampiros existen y fijo que nos les ha gustado nada esta película

Mallory iba a responder pero Grin la cogió del brazo y puso su típica cara de "no le arruines la infancia al chaval y déjale creer en lo que quiera" así que se cayó y Grin sugirió que sería mejor que todos se fueran a dormir porque al día siguiente tenían que entrenar para un importante partido.

Nadie se dio cuenta de una risa que se oía entre las sombras.

Era una mañana tranquila en la pista de hielo de los Mighty Ducks. Estaban entrenando cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba. Era una mujer alta, bien vestida, con unos vaqueros ajustados, chaqueta negra y gafas de sol. Su melena pelirroja estaba recogida en una coleta y tenía las orejas agujereadas. A pesar de la ropa cara su forma de apoyarse en la pared y cruzar los brazos le daba una actitud chulesca que no gustaba a los patos. Tampoco le gustó a Grin las malas vibraciones que de ella venían.

Por supuesto en cuando Phil entró por la puerta no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Poco entendía él de lenguaje no verbal o de vibraciones Psíquicas. Él sólo veía a un bombón con traje de ejecutiva.

-Hola, nena –dijo, poniendo una voz que él consideraba "seductora" – te has perdido?

-No –fue su respuesta tajante

-y que haces aquí?

-esperar

-esperar el qué?

-órdenes

Entonces sonó en su móvil la melodía del exorcista.

-Si? –respondió ella

Luego asintió un par de veces y dijo: entonces tenemos luz verde?

Silencio.

-vale, yo me ocupo

La chica colgó y miró a Phil directamente a los ojos.

-Phil Palmfeather?

-el mismo

-Cuanto pediría si le dijera que mi empresa quiere que los Mighty Ducks promocionen una línea de zapatillas deportivas? Tres o cuatro ceros?

-Vaya, va usted al grano, pues…

-cinco? Seis?

-eh…

-Está bien, no conteste ahora –le interrumpió ella – piénseselo y mañana déjese caer junto con los patos por nuestras oficinas, a las diez le viene bien?

-las diez? Si claro

Y antes de que añadiera otra palabra la chica ya se había ido.

Phil bajó corriendo a contarles la buena nueva al equipo.

-No me gusta Phil –dijo Wildwing sin cortarse un pelo –esa chica me da mala espina

-Pero nos hemos comprometido, además, aún no hemos firmado el contrato, sólo hay que dejarse caer por las oficinas y ver que pasa, si no os gusta, nos vamos

-No lo sé Phil, esto me huele a trampa

-venga, hay mucho dinero en juego

Al fin, y tras mucho insistir, Phil consiguió convencerlos de ir a las dichosas oficinas.

-Pero como me huela algo raro – dijo Wildwing – nos vamos, sin discusión

-OK, ok

Pobre Wildwing, no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de cosas raras que se iba a encontrar en esas oficinas.

* * *

Para los que aún no lo tengan claro, si, esa chica vestida de ejecutiva es nada más y nada menos que Yas, y como se suele decir, Dios las cría y ellas se juntan así que el resto de taradas no puede estar muy lejos xxD hasta el próximo cap que será mañana!


	2. el segundo dia de la navidad

Hola a todos de nuevo! ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo lo que significa que sólo quedan once días hasta navidad! BIEN! **Alegría: **no sabes la ilusión que me hace que mis amenazas de muerte todavía tengan efecto sobre algunas de vosotras ^^ te diré que Yas no es mala, pero es más chula que un ocho xxD y nosotras tampoco somos malas, pero es que cuesta entender que todo era una broma (es que algunas de nuestras bromas son mortales ya lo sabes xxD)** Yas **será mejor que investigues a fondo porque creo que no estamos hablando de la misma persona xxD y te agradezco la oferta pero primero habrá que ver que opina mi novio de todo esto (que fijo que él no se queja pero mejor asegurarse xxD)

Gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado reviews y a las que no, sé dónde vivís! bwajajaja

Disclaimer: nada ni nadie me pertenece pero tengo permiso de mis amigas para divertirme un rato xxD

* * *

-Vamos chicos,- les apuraba Phil –no me puedo creer que el contrato de vuestras vidas os importe tan poco como para llegar tarde.

-Lo siento Phil, dijo Wildwing- pero no vamos a ir desarmados a esa reunión

-Pero podríais daros un poco más de prisa, Tanya, por qué no vas calentando el motor del aerowing?

-Phil, el Aerowing es un sofisticado vehículo de vuelo creado por el ejército de nuestro planeta y mejorado por mí, no necesita calentar el motor.

Phil se quedó con la boca abierta por la respuesta pero aun así no se calló en todo el viaje. Hubo un momento en el que hasta Grin quiso pegarle.

Por fin llegaron, y todos se quedaron mirando el rascacielos que había ante ellos.

-Vale – dijo Dave- a lo mejor no es una trampa después de todo.

-No te confíes- le dijo Wildwing mientras le echaba un vistazo con los rayos-X de su máscara –de momento es un edificio normal pero vamos a ver que nos encontramos dentro

Una vez llegaron al último piso se encontraron con una única puerta gigantesca. La atravesaron y llegaron a un espacioso despacho no muy bien iluminado. Siguieron andando hasta el final en dónde había unas sillas, un secreter y un sillón enorme en el que obviamente había alguien sentado pero que les estaba dando la espalda.

-Hola, soy Phil Palmfeather, ayer hablé con… -Phil se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que no sabía con quién había hablado ayer

-Con Yas, lo sé, yo la dije que os buscara

Se oyó una risa mal disimulada con una tos. Entonces se fijaron en que allí estaba Yas con un pitillo en la mano y una sonrisa burlona como si ella supiera algo que los demás ignoraban. Casi parecía que les estuviera llamando idiotas a la cara.

-Bueno, pues les tengo una buena y una mala noticia, la mala es que eso de promocionar unas zapatillas deportivas era una mentira como una casa, la buena, es que gracias a eso puede que sobrevivan hasta después de navidad

El hombre hizo un giro dramático junto con su última frase y Phil se cayó al piso del susto. Enfrente de ellos, sentado en el sillón con una sonrisa macabra estaba sentada una tortuga de metro y medio y con una bandana roja en la cabeza.

-RAPHAEL! –Gritó una voz desde la izquierda, todos dieron un paso atrás al descubrir una segunda tortuga de pies sobre sus patas traseras, con cara de muy mala leche y bandana naranja –eres un tramposo, quedamos que esta vez me sentaba yo en el sillón

- Eso te pasa por lento y por confiarte –Dijo el llamado Raphael

-Ah sí? Pues ahora verás lo lento y confiado que soy

La segunda tortuga se abalanzó sobre Raphael y esta salió corriendo.

-PELEA! PELEA! PELEA!

Los patos poderosos sacaron sus armas, las voces venían de todas partes y ellos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos.

-RAPHAEL! MICHELANGELO! PARAD!

Un ratón de dos metros de altura y brazo metálico se interpuso entre ambas y las cogió a cada una de un hombro. No tuvieron más remedio que parar de pelear.

-Modo! –Se quejó Michaelangelo – Dile a Ralph que es un tramposo y que me debe una

-De eso nada, la culpa es tuya por creerte mis trolas

-YA VALIÓ!- gritó Modo – Tenemos visita y vosotros dos sois incapaces de comportaros, debería daros vergüenza, iros a la otra habitación y arreglar vuestros problemas en silencio, se van a creer que realmente no hay vida inteligente en este planeta.

-Perdón- Dijeron las dos tortugas

Modo las soltó y mientras se frotaban el hombro desaparecieron por una puerta que había en la derecha.

-Perdonadlos. -Dijo Modo mirando a los Patos –Sólo son unos críos

Todos le miraban boquiabiertos y Phil directamente se había desmayado.

-Me llamo Modo – Dijo el ratón para romper el hielo –encantado, los que se acaban de ir eran Raph y Mickie y bueno, ya iréis conociendo a los demás

-Los demás? –preguntó Mallory

-Si bueno, a lo largo de los años nos hemos juntado unos cuantos

-Y que era eso de sobrevivir a después de navidad? –dijo Wildwing

-Sobre eso, será mejor que os lo explique desde el principio el que más sabe sobre el tema

-Supongo que ese soy yo –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Ahora el que hablaba era una tercera tortuga con bandana azul.

-Mi nombre es Leonardo, por favor sentaos, esta no va a ser una bonita historia

* * *

JuJu! ya están aquí las tortugas y los motoratones pero no van a ser los únicos, en seguida empezaremos nosotras a hacer el mamón y se nos unirán unos cuantos monstruos más xxD ya sabéis, reviews, amenazas de muerte y otro son bienvenidos y no me hagáis suplicaros porque sabéis que no lo haré xxD hasta mañana!


	3. El tercer día de la navidad

holaaaaaa, ya estoy aquí otra vez, confieso que este año me está siendo más fácil porque me he organizado mejor que el año pasado, aún así hay cosas que no estoy segura de cómo se van a resolver xxD Yas si, esto es una melé de animalitos y todavía quedan algunos más por hacer su aparición xxD y esto se llama los doce días de navidad porque posteo doce días doce historias como la canción así que si, esto va a cap por día Alegría me alegro que te rías con mi ff porque lo he echo básicamente para divertirnos y ¿que les va a pasar? Bueh, digamos cierto personaje que todas conocemos pero no voy a decir más porque en este capítulo se explica todo

Disclaimer: vaya rallada no? que después de tres días digo yo que esto ya se sepa xxD

* * *

-Preferimos quedarnos dónde estamos gracias- dijo Wildwing, aunque guardaron las armas

-Mirad, sé que no hemos empezado demasiado bien por culpa de mis hermanos, pero esto no es una broma, hay un tipo, llamado Bishop cuyo pasatiempo favorito es capturar alienígenas y hacer horribles experimentos con ellos, y estamos seguros de que ahora vosotros estáis en su punto de mira

-Ya nos hemos topado con tipos así

-Hablas del DrPretonius? -Una chica de aspecto humano, con la tez oscura y el pelo negro, salió de entre las sombras

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Los científicos locos siempre estamos en contacto **risas** por eso sé que hay tipos peores que él, que no sólo han conseguido mezclar el ADN de humanos con diferentes animales marinos sino que en el proceso han conseguido lavarles el cerebro para así obtener una obediencia absoluta

Los patos se la quedaron mirando un minuto. Preguntándose si sería un farol.

-Esa es la clase de monstruos con las que se junta Bishop, pero si creéis que podréis manejarlo solos adelante, me encantará echarme unas risas viendo lo que sale de juntar un calamar con un pato

La sala se llenó de risas.

-Mejor con una sardina! -Dijo una voz entre las sombras, las risas se multiplicaron.

Leonardo sólo suspiraba.

-Perdona que te lo diga -le dijo a la chica- pero creo que así difícilmente nos vamos a ganar su confianza.

-Me da igual- dijo ella- Sólo por estar aquí todos juntos estamos corriendo un terrible riesgo y no pienso dejar que cuatro novatos me tomen por idiota

-Hey!- se quejó Dave- que yo de novato no tengo nada

-En serio? Por lo que yo sé, habéis sido los últimos en llegar y además la vida os a tratado bien, la gente os ha acabado cogiendo hasta cariño con ese rollo vuestro del Hockey y nunca habéis tenido que ocultaros de las autoridades

-Nos detuvieron dos veces

-Cuidado que chico tan malo, a mí me han detenido tantas veces que tuteo a las comisarías de varios estados y la CIA y el FBI me tienen fichada.

Antes de que Dave contestara otra chica con el pelo más corto pero igual de oscuro se interpuso.

-HEY! Valió! Pep, no vamos a ponernos ahora a discutir sobre quien tiene más órdenes de busca y captura sobre su cabeza porque no terminamos nunca, ok?

La llamada Pep sólo gruñó.

-Controla ese orgullo tuyo y no sigas porque me enfado -La chica la miró directamente a los ojos con cara de estar en verdad molesta, pero Pep no la hizo mucho caso -Pepper, no bromeo, céntrate en lo que es importante y ya

Al final la chica cedió- vaaaaaaaaaaale - y se apresuró a añadir- tres hurras por Sun que evitó un nuevo atentado terrorista!

La gente se echó a reír y las chicas se abrazaron

Wildwing lo observó todo con sus rayos-X. Mentir, no mentían, no eran robots ni gente disfrazada, pero seguía sin fiarse del todo. Había al menos siete monstruos más ocultos y una decena de personas. Así que se dirigió hacia Leonardo que parecía el único con modales y un poco de sentido común.

-Imaginemos por un segundo que os creemos y aceptamos vuestra ayuda, Que haríamos después?

-de momento sólo vigilar, Bishop no es fácil de encontrar y no podemos dejar que nos coja por sorpresa, y por supuesto preparar un plan de huida por si ocurriera lo peor

-Pero cómo vamos a planear un plan de huida si la mayor parte de tus compañeros se esconden entre las sombras?

-A mí me gusta la oscuridad -Una tercera chica salió de entre las sombras, esta era más alta y más pálida que las otras dos, llevaba el pelo suelto y le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Grin sintió un escalofrío cuando la vio sonreír.

-Uh-Ho -Se limitó a decir Leonardo

* * *

Ay mi madre! creo que todas sabéis quién es la loca que acaba de hacer su aparición no? Si, ya tenía ganas yo de liarla un poco xxD Tranquilas, todavía no se va a morir nadie, aunque como no me dejéis más reviews alguien va a morir eso seguro bwajajajaja nos leemos


	4. El cuarto día de la navidad

holaaa, siento si hoy ha llegado un poco más tarde la historia pero es que fui al médico, nota: no intentes conectarte a la red inalámbrica de un Hospital, es IM-PO-SI-BLE xxD **Alegría **si, al final se armará un buen lío con nuestra familia y será algo que más de uno no podrás soportar **Yas **el año pasado los caps eran igual de cortos y no oí a nadie quejarse (la verdad es que ni quejas ni felicitaciones, la única que me dejó reviews fue Zahara xxD) y tengo un montó n de ffs publicados puedes leerte cualquiera de esos o cualquiera que haya publicado cualquier loca, en esta página web debe de haber como un millón de ffs!

Disclaimer: Lloraré de ilusión el día que haga dinero con esto xxD

* * *

Antes de que dijera otra palabra una chica con una camiseta de Tinkerbell y dos coletas ya se había abalanzado sobre ella y la había marcado un placaje en toda regla aprovechando para sentarse encima suyo.

-Que mierdas haces? -le preguntó la chica que estaba en el suelo a la que estaba encima

-Yo? Nada – la chica se echó a reír

-Bájate ahora mismo de mi espalda, Sama, cara pan!

-Qué?

-Que te quites de encima maldita narizotas!

-Huy! Ahí te has pasao´ ahora te vas a enterar maldito espagueti

Sama comenzó a dar saltos sobre su espalda como quien salta sobre la cama mientras la otra chica intentaba tirarla al suelo.

-Vamos hermana Vampi! –gritaba una voz entre las sombras- defiéndete de esa bruja!

-lo intento, lo intento –decía Vampi

-Sam! Vampi! Parad las dos! -Modo tuvo que hacer de moderador otra vez

-Hey! Que yo no he hecho nada, es esta cara-pan la que se ha tirado sobre mí

-Tu te crees que yo soy tonta? Llevabas la palabra almuerzo tatuada en la frente

-Tengo hambre, eso no es un delito.

-Ya, y a quién tenías planeado comerte?

Vampi no respondió. Se limitó a silbar y mirar para otro lado. También se la oyó murmurar por lo bajo: vas lista si te crees que así te vas a ligar a Leo.

-Vampi -la dijo Modo con ese gesto torcido tan suyo -creí que habías prometido que te comportarías

-Seh

-Y a ti esto te parece normal?

-Déjala, es una salvaje, no va a cambiar

El que hablaba era un tiburón de color azulado con rayas moradas. Después de decir aquella frase aplastante se dirigió hacia Mallory.

-que hay nena? Soy Streex, si yo te parezco guapo espera a conocer a mis hermanos, claro, que yo soy el más listo, que te parece si tu y yo nos conocemos mejor en un restaurante de por aquí cerca? Vamos, yo invito

-Pero tu de que vas?- Gritó Vampi empujando al tiburón

-Hey, nena, no estropees esta bonita carcasa con esos prontos tuyos, Vale? Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un monstruo

-Mira quien fue a hablar, eres un tiburón, perdéis el control al olor de la sangre fresca

-Yo no, nena, yo tengo algo llamado piedad, sabes lo que es eso? No, espera, tu eres incapaz de sentir empatía por nadie, eres un demonio

-Ah, claro como una vez fuiste humano te crees mejor que yo, no?

-Es que yo tengo autocontrol nena, no como otros.

-Y tu hermano Jab también lo tiene?

-Oye, no metas a mi hermano en esto

-Por qué no? Temes que te metan en el mismo saco que él? O es que ya estás metido? Si me hago un tajo en la pierna cuánto tardarás en devorármela? La única diferencia entre tu y yo es que tu tienes más dientes

-Vale, ok, terminemos esta conversación que no nos va a llevar a ningún sitio -Interrumpió otro tiburón, este de un color más oscuro y con un cigarrillo en la boca- Streex, no la busques las cosquillas anda, y tu Vampi, no pretendas decir que estamos al mismo nivel porque no lo estamos, tu te regodeas en lo que eres

-Y tu te regodeas en la autocompasión, zas en toda la boca!

Los tiburones estuvieron a punto de lanzarse sobre ella cuando Leo se interpuso.

-Dejadlo ya, entre discusiones y no discusiones llevamos ya cuatro capítulos y la historia no avanza, luego nos dirán que el final es demasiado abrupto como la última vez

Los contendientes se lanzaron miradas asesinas pero no hicieron más. Leo se dirigió a los Patos y a Phil que por fin empezaba a recobrar el sentido.

-Mirad, no somos el grupo más honesto, ni el más amigable, ni el más unido, pero si tenemos razón y Bishop va a por vosotros somos vuestra única esperanza, vosotros decidís.

-Si se niegan a colaborar, me los puedo comer?

-VAMPI! -Gritaron todos

-Qué? Tenía que intentarlo!

* * *

Si os creéis que ahí acaba la cosa vais listos xxD he dicho que quiero Pato en el almuerzo y cueste lo que cueste lo tendré xxD nos vemos mañana!


	5. El quinto dia de la navidad

Ay Dios mio! esta mañana me he levantado y TENIA UN MONTÓN DE REVIEWS! no sabéis la ilusión que me ha echo ToT **Sun **te diré que el problema es que la misma facilidad que tienes para evitar ataques terroristas lo tienes también para perpetrarlos, por eso no te llaman los de seguridad nacional y el nuevo cap está aquí, es uno cada día como ya le expliqué en su momento a Yas, **zahara **tu como siempre no tienes más que elogios y te lo agradezco mucho y quizás deberías ponerte un poco al día con algunas series porque si no, no vas a saber quién es quién, **Alegría** vuelve a decir eso de sabio y poderoso Leo y verás, **Yas **seee todo sea por tocar los ovarios ¬¬# aunque si, yo personamente me siento más en un restaurante de esos de "all you can eat" que en mitad de una misión xxD pero no queda más remedio que arrimar el hombro o esta historia no terminará jamás xxD **Sam **te recuerdo que os envié un mensaje por facebook y como nadie puso nada me distéis vuestro permiso para hacer lo que me diera la gana, pero como en el fondo soy un cacho pan y tengo el control remoto mágico vamos a viajar en el tiempo, en vez de dos coletas y camiseta de tinkerbell, pondré cabello rizado y camisa blanca y luego avanzaremos hasta el futuro otra vez para poder postear tranquila el nuevo cap, ok? pero la próxima vez envíame un privado o atente a las consecuencias

Disclaimer: no hago dinero con esto ni falta que hace porque vivo en casa de mis padres xxD

* * *

Ya en la calle los Patos seguían dudando de si habían hecho bien negándose a tener nada que ver con esa panda de locos que se habían tomado tantas molestias para contactar con ellos.

-Mejor así- decía Wildwing- ya visteis lo salvajes que eran y sin pruebas no podíamos fiarnos.

-No -corroboró Grin – sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar que en el fondo sus intenciones eran buenas.

Así discutían cuando se dieron cuenta de que un cordón policial rodeaba su nave.

-Que pasa aquí?- Tanya lanzó la pregunta al aire

-Pasa que ustedes, alienígenas, no tienen permiso para estar aquí y por eso voy a requisar su vehículo y toda la tecnología que posean, además de que se van a venir conmigo

Los patos se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con un tipo trajeado y con cara de póker.

-Hey amigo- dijo Phil- no sé qué se creerá usted pero estos chicos son deportistas de élite y hoy tienen un importante partido de Hockey así que nos vamos

-No soy su amigo, y esos deportistas de élite como usted los llama no son sino escoria alienígena y mi deber es mantener al mundo a salvo de monstruos como ellos. Y de los traidores que los encubren.

Los Patos retrocedieron asustados al ver cómo el ejército los rodeaba. Phil se encaró una vez más con el tipo trajeado.

-Hey! Oiga! Tiene idea de cuántas veces estos tipos han salvado el planeta?

-Infinitas, seguro- Dijo el tipo con sarcasmo

-HEY! BISHOP! POR QUÉ NO TE METES CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO?

Bishop giró la cabeza en todas direcciones tratando de descubrir de dónde provenía la voz. Dos figuras cayeron de la nada sobre el capó del Aerowing. Una era muy delgaducha y el flequillo le llegaba hasta los ojos, la otra también era delgada pero mucho más bajita, y como ella tenía el pelo recogido se podía ver que sus ojos eran castaños.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

-Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

-Creo que hemos visto demasiado Pokémon- Gritaron las dos figuras a la vez mientras reían

-Aunque si te soy sincera yo en la quinta acabé hasta lo wevos -le comentó una de las figuras a la otra

-Pues creo que van como 14

-Dios! O_o yo dejé de verla cuando quitaron esta canción

-Yo no, aunque debí haberlo hecho! Jajajaja

-Bueno que? Terminamos?

-si claro, Zahara!

-Alegría!

-El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar.

-Bien dicho!- dijo una tercera chica salida de ninguna parte

-Jesus, a ti también te gusta Pokémon? -la preguntaron las chicas

-claro, a mi me gustan muchas series

-Qué bien!- dijeron ellas a dúo

-Y si cantamos ahora la de Digimon?

-Jesus, no te pases –la dijeron las chicas – que luego nos dicen que chupamos cámara, aunque en realidad la que más chupa cámara es Vampi, con la excusa de que es la autora

Las chicas se echaron a reír.

-Qué demonios creen que hacen? -las preguntó Bishop

-Reírnos en tu cara de capullo- dijeron ellas

-Ala! Que pedazo palabrota acabamos de decir-dijo Jesus

Las otras dos la miraron con cara de "será inocente".

-Soldados, abran fuego!- Ordenó Bishop

Pero había reaccionado tarde, las chicas habían desaparecido.

-Rastreen la zona y capturen a ese grupo Pro-Aliens antes de que causen más problemas.

-Pero es que a nosotros nos gusta causar problemas, verdad hermana Danny?- Vampi apareció de la nada subida a un árbol

-Por supuesto, hermana Vampi, sobre todo a aquellos que se envalentonan con los más débiles- la tal Danny tenía orejas y cola de gato y estaba subida en otro árbol.

-ESTA ES NUESTRA CANCIÓN!- Dijeron las dos a la vez

La sombra llega se apaga la luz

el ruido es hermoso no daña la quietud

la negra trampa me llama y vendré

descansa ya en paz

en la cuna por fin duérmete.

Con lentitud

en mi corazón

despierta una sombra que siempre esperé

la rosa tan roja

podrás quemar

la perla hoy

aquí debe haber.

Vas a rezar por una sola cosa con ansiedad

y ya ríndete

entrega tu alma a la oscuridad.

Lo envuelve todo metálico son

que ciega tu ser

que nubla tu razón

desaparece ese mundo en que crees

en un segundo tan solo silencio ya es.

Celebra que, ya es hora de

poner fin a todo y concluir

y con la sonrisa más gélida

la perla cenizas reducir.

Si hay una luz

de fe y esperanza en tu corazón

se va a convertir

en algo llamado desesperación.

La sombra llega se apaga la luz

el ruido es hermoso

no daña la quietud

la negra trampa me llama y vendré

descansa ya en paz

en la cuna por fin duérmete

Vas a rezar por una sola cosa con ansiedad

y ya ríndete

entrega tu alma a la oscuridad.

De negro barroco hoy te vestirás

la nana final ahora escucharás

pronto tu espíritu se va a fundir

con el sopor de olas al morir

lo envuelve todo metálico son

que ciega tu ser

que nubla tu razón

desaparece ese mundo en que crees

en un segundo ya ves

que cae a mis pies.

Y mientras las chicas hacían el mamarracho y el ejército las perseguía, las tortugas se llevaron a los Patos a una zona más segura. (Y a Phil también, no lo iban a abandonar al pobre, para una vez que muestra agallas).

* * *

Las canciones son: lema del team rocket (temp 1 Pokémon) en su version para latinoamérica y la otra es "barroco negro" de la serie "Mermaid Melody" cantado originalmente por las hermanas belleza negra, lo digo por si queréis buscar las caniones en Youtube.

Mil gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Ahora quiero más! Nos leemos ^^


	6. El sexto día de la navidad

Dios mio, el sexto ya? eso significa que ya vamos por la mitad! WOW me sorprende que haya llegado hasta aquí sin meter la pata como el año pasado xxD **Yas**, me alegro de haberte pillado por sorpresa, siempre intento que la gente no vea lo que viene hasta que se le viene encima xxD **Pepper**, gracias por dejarme un review aunque sea de incógnito (aunque hay un botón que dice "recuperar contraseña" prueba a darle aver que pasa) y ya sé que Sun suele apoyarte más de lo que te frena, pero de vez en cuando una de las dos tiene que mostrar un poco de sensatez xxD **Alegría** SI! equipo Rocket al poder, me alegro que te rías con mi historia xxD y si, tu eres la del fleco, xxD

Disclaimer: la idea en si, es mía, pero los personajes no, a los cuales manipulo de manera cruel y disfruto con ello ^^

* * *

Las tortugas guiaron al equipo de Hockey a través de las alcantarillas rápido y en silencio. Aunque entre ellas apostaron a ver quién era el primero en decir: os lo advertimos.

Entonces se pararon en un claro dónde se podían ver unas escaleras.

-Quién sabe conducir una moto?- Preguntó Leonardo

Todos levantaron la mano.

-Bien, pues que dos suban por aquí y se reúnan con Modo y el resto de los Motoratones

-Qué es un motoratón? –preguntó Tanya curiosa como siempre

-Y por qué tenemos que separarnos? –preguntó Wilwing

-Somos demasiados, un grupo tan numeroso es un blanco fácil y un motoratón es un ratón marciano, les llamamos motoratones porque no encontrarás a nadie de ese planeta que no adore las motos.

-Hay vida en Marte? Vuestros científicos aseguran que no –replicó Tanya

-Y por qué no os separáis vosotros?- Dijo Wildwing

-Si claro, y si os quedáis vosotros seis solos con dos de nosotros como mierdas os protegemos? –dijo Raph

-Raph!- le increpó su hermano- tiene todo el derecho del mundo a opinar si nuestro plan no le parece el mejor

-PERO ES QUE NO HAY OTRO PLAN! Así que discutir no nos sirve para nada. Cuando esa panda de taradas vuele la plaza nosotros tenemos que estar bien lejos de aquí o nos alcanzarán los daños colaterales

-volar la plaza? –dijeron los patos

-no es seguro pero es lo más probable, destruirán todo en varios kilómetros a la redonda y será imposible para Bishop seguirnos

-tiene que haber otra solución –decía Wildwing

En eso se calló una de las paredes del alcantarillado y aparecieron los tiburones.

-El tren hacia buenorrolandia está a punto de salir, pasajeros al tren!- Dijo Streex

Sus hermanos se murieron de la vergüenza.

-Yo con ellos no me voy!- gritaron las chicas

-Pues os venís con nosotros, que Vinnie es casi peor- dijo Leo

-Si- Dijo Raph- no entiendo cómo es que no os ha entrado todavía.

-Creo que era porque estaba Charlie delante- le comentó Mickie en voz baja

-en serio, que le ve a esa chica?

-Hey!- Gritó Leonardo- centraos en lo importante, no sé cuánto tiempo aguantarán las chicas entreteniendo a Bishop

En eso empezaron a oírse tiros y Vinnie bajó corriendo a las alcantarillas seguido por Modo y Throttle.

-Que hacéis aquí? –les preguntó Leo

-El espacio aéreo de esta zona se ha vuelto muy peligroso de repente –Dijo Vinnie

-QUE?

-Que las chicas han conseguido que esa nave rara de fuera vuele y la están liando gorda.

-MI AEROWING!- gritó Tanya saliendo de la alcantarilla a toda prisa

Y en efecto, ahí estaba el Aerowing haciendo toda clase de piruetas peligrosas sobre los pobres soldados que no sabían que hacer.

-¿Que van a hacer?- Dijo Tanya casi llorando

-A saber -Dijeron los demás

-Yo voy dónde vaya mi Aerowing- Dijo la chica

-Entonces con nosotros -Dijo Vinnie -algún otro voluntario?

-Yo mismo – Dijo Duke

-Y los demás?

-Si tengo que escoger entre tiburones y tortugas me quedo con las tortugas- Dijo Mallory

-entonces que Grin vaya contigo y yo iré por el otro lado con Dive- Dijo Wildwing

-Que no tengo cinco años- Se quejó Dive

-No te dejaré sólo -Luego suspiró- Phil, tu también te vienes con nosotros

Phil asintió aunque estaba atemorizado de tantos dientes que le miraban fijamente.

-Mejor vayámonos ya- Dijo Tanya- porque no quiero ni pensar lo que serán capaces de hacerle a mi bebé cuando descubran todas las armas que lleva incorporado

Entonces empezaron a oírse gritos en la calle y cómo Bishop ordenaban la retirada.

-Antes lo dices, antes lo descubren- le dijo Raph a Tanya

* * *

Huy, Tanya es un poco bocas no? xxD pero que más da? tenemos acceso ilimitado a un montón de artillería pesada! VIVA! si quieren saber que hacemos con ello mejor pasen del capítulo de mañana y esperen al de pasado mañana xxD nos leemos


	7. El septimo día de la navidad

Holaaaa, que pocos reviews, cómo se nota que es finde y que la gente se dedica a otras cosas xxD pero aun así yo no puedo parar de subir la historia que luego los días no coinciden xxD zahara si, la cosa se va a liar muy gorda xxD y decía lo del cap porque en este no salimos, pero es divertido ver a los patos interactuar con otros mutantes Alegría, que puedo decir, dejar un vehiculo militar de varias toneladas de peso a la vista de todos y sobretodo a la nuestra sólo puede tener un único desenlace xxD

Disclaimer: blablablaablablablablba

* * *

Llevarse a Dive con los tiburones fue una mala idea, y con ellos a Phil peor. Resultó que a los hermanos Bolton: Streex, Jab, Rip y Slam les encantaban los deportes extremos y Phil vio una mina de oro cuando los chicos agarraron los sticks de hockey y comenzaron a jugar con Dive.

-esto me hará rico, una batalla interplanetaria en una pista de Hockey

-tío -Dijo Streex- que nosotros nacimos en este planeta, no hace mucho éramos humanos

-Si bueno, detalles, detalles, no tendréis ningún amigo para completar el equipo?

-Podríamos llamar a Moby Lick -Dijo Jab

-Y a Rox también -Dijo Streex- Cuántos dijisteis que necesitábamos para el equipo?

-Con seis basta -Dijo Dive contento por jugar un partido tan extraño

-Pues ya estamos todos! -Dijo Streex feliz

-Alto ahí!- Dijo Rip- quién ha decidido que vayamos a participar?

-Venga Rip, por qué no?

-Porque nos busca el ejército para diseccionar nos por ejemplo.

-Ah, si, me había olvidado de ese detalle

Todos se quedaron en silencio y cabizbajos un segundo hasta que Lena apareció por la puerta.

-Chicos, os he traído la cena

-COMIDA BRAVO!- Gritaron los tiburones a la vez que se lanzaban a por ello.

_Espero que los demás lo estén llevando mejor_ pensó Wildwing.

* * *

Y más o menos era así. Grin estaba muy feliz de poder meditar durante horas con la compañía de Leo y Splinter, si el resto de los hermanos Kame no hicieran tanto ruido, habría sido mejor. Pero poder hablar con Leatherhead sobre esa horrible sensación que es que te controle tu ira compensaba todo lo demás.

Mallory no estaba tan feliz, Abril estaba tan contenta de que hubiera otra chica en la casa que lo primero que hizo fue llevársela de compras, y eso no estuvo tan mal, pero en cuanto regresaron Abril la encasquetó a Shadow y se encerró con ella en la cocina dónde Mallory se sentía totalmente perdida.

-Que no sé que hacer con esto -Se quejaba todavía con el bebé en brazos

-No tienes que hacer nada- Le decía Abril medio divertida -Sólo no la sueltes y asegurate de que no coja nada de las estanterías, como está haciendo ahora

La pequeña Shadow había aprovechado para coger el bote de orégano del especiero y se lo estaba llevando a la boca. Abril se lo quitó de un manotazo.

-Shadow no!- La dijo Abril- esto no es un juguete

Abril la miraba seria mientras Shadow se reía.

-Creo que no te entiende- Dijo Mallory

-Ya te digo yo que si, esta niña es muy espabilada, Shadow no!- Repitió otra vez Abril

-Puedo soltarla ya?- Preguntó Mallory

-Pero que dices? Si lo estás haciendo muy bien

-Por favor

-Está bien, dame a la niña y de mientras baja un poco el fuego, revuelve las verduras y pon el microondas cinco minutos a tope para que se termine de derretir el queso.

Mallory se quedó mirando la cocina con los ojos como platos sin saber que hacer.

-oye -Le dijo Abril- te pasa algo?

-Es que las máquinas y yo no nos llevamos bien

Abril rió.

-Pero esto no son máquinas, sólo son los trastos de la cocina.

-Aun así

-Dios mío, alguien que cocina peor que yo -Abril abrazó a Mallory -Creo que te quiero.

Y Abril pasó toda la tarde y el día siguiente enseñando a Mallory todo lo que sabía de cocina.

* * *

Pero los que peor lo estaban pasando era los motoratones. Cuando llegaron al desguace y vieron a Charlie sola se empezaron a preocupar. Cuando vieron que las spamers no cogían sus celulares se preocuparon todavía más. Y cuando al día siguiente tampoco aparecieron, directamente, se pusieron histéricos.

* * *

Ohhhhh Diosssss míoooo que ha pasao`? dónde estamos? ahhhhh estamos DEC (desaparecidas en Combate) o no? no lo sé! ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG si queréis saber lo que ha pasado y lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora no os perdáis el cap de mañana para empezar la semana con buen pie ^^ muchas gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews y a los que no más os vale inventaros una buena escusa xxD nos leemos


	8. El octavo día de la navidad

Holaaaaa, siento el retraso, este cap se esfumó LOL pero ya lo encontré! YEAHHHH **Yas **no seas quisquillosa ok? No me sé todos los capítulos de los Street Sharks de memoria así que no sé que deporte le gusta a cada hermano ok? **Zahara **me alegro que encontraras el cap divertido, para los que nos hemos visto la serie es un tópico el que Mallory se lleve faltal con las máquinas (hasta el punto de que le dices dale al interruptor y ella le da al botón de abajo xxD) y si que es un mal yuyu que no demos señales de vida, pero es que es mal yuyu cuando no da señales de vida, cualquiera! xxD

Disclaimer: lo siento tengo una cita bye

* * *

-Llama a los demás -Les dijo Duke

-No podemos- Dijo Throttle- Quedamos en que permaneceríamos varios días ocultos hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

-Pero si faltan la mitad de vuestros camaradas las cosas no se van a calmar, va ir todo a peor.

-No, si nos ponemos en contacto con ellos y rastrean la señal se los estaremos entregando en bandeja de plata.

-Quizás yo pueda usar mi comunicador y hablar con Grin o con Wildwing- Dijo Tanya

-QUE?- los motoratones lo fliparon en colores al ver el comunicador de Tanya

-Todos tenéis uno? -le preguntó Modo

-Si

-Pues deshaceos de él ya!, lo más probable es que ya hayan captado la señal

-Pero si la frecuencia que uso es imposible de detectar

-Eso se creían también los alemanes y mira cómo acabaron- Dijo Charlie

Tanya se la quedó mirando sin entender la referencia histórica.

-Chicos -Dijo Charlie a los motoratones- He terminado de empaquetar la comida, nos vamos?

Los ratones asintieron y tiraron los comunicadores en el primer vertedero que encontraron.

-Y cómo nos pondremos en contacto con los demás?- Dijo Tanya

-Ahora mismo creo que deberías preocuparte más por tu propia salud que por encontrarte con el resto, porque si Bishop nos coge olvídate de volver a ver a nadie -Dijo Vinnie -O de volver a ver la luz del sol.

-De todas maneras luego compraremos un celular y enviaremos un par de SMS antes de tirarlos también- Dijo Throttle.

Poco sabían ellos que Bishop les llevaba ventaja y ya tenía trazado su plan.

* * *

**Un día y medio antes.**

Las chicas habían decidido que debían dar a Bishop una lección y montar el caos para que así los demás pudieran escapar. Sólo tenían que hacer un poco mamón, volarlo todo por los aires y salir corriendo. Pero cuando Pep estuvo tan cerca del Aerowing una malvada idea cruzó su mente. Con la ayuda de Sun se subió a la nave y valiéndose de un puente y de su portátil consiguió poner en marcha el aparato.

Al verse rodeadas, no tuvieron más remedio que subir, aunque Vampi no dejaba de quejarse de que si el hombre hubiera nacido para volar habría nacido con alas.

Al principio la cosa fue bien y Pep se lo pasó como una cría haciendo todo tipo de piruetas y las demás pegando tiros como si tuvieran acciones de la compañía balística. Pero el ordenador parecía tener un sistema retardado de emergencia en el caso de que alguien se hiciera con el control de la nave y en seguida dejó de responder a las órdenes de Pep, lo que provocó que se estrellaran contra el suelo. De las pocas que llegaron al suelo conscientes, Sigma fue la única que pudo escapar con la ayuda de Alegría, Jesus y Mich.

-No dejes que los demás vengan a buscarnos, ok?- Dijo Mich

Sigma asintió y salió corriendo mientras Bishop aparecía victorioso.

-No os preocupéis- Dijo él- No hará falta que los demás vengan a buscaros, vosotras iréis a por ellos.

Las chicas trataron de defenderse, pero tres contra todo un ejército era una batalla perdida desde el principio.

* * *

**En el presente.**

Sigma entró corriendo en la guarida de las tortugas.

-Que demonios haces aquí?- Gritó Raphael- Esto no era parte del plan

-El plan... -Sigma tuvo que tomar aire varias veces para poder seguir hablando- El plan se ha ido al garete, Bishop las ha capturado

Todos se la quedaron mirando cuando April entró corriendo con su celular en la mano.

-Chicos, he recibido un mensaje de un número raro, dice las chicas no contestan a sus celulares

-Ni contestarán- Dijo Leo- Sigma acaba de decirnos que Bishop las ha cogido

-Que? Y ahora que hacemos?

-Nada- Dijo Sigma- Mich dijo que por ningún motivo fuéramos a buscarlas

-Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados.

En eso, una enorme explosión los lanzó a todos en todas direcciones. Cuando el humo se disipó, las tortugas y los demás se dieron cuenta de quién había sido.

-PEPPER! QUE HACES?- Gritó Donatello

En lugar de responder, Pepper sacó más granadas y las lanzó en todas direcciones. La gente salió corriendo. Pero no sirvió de nada y cayeron en una emboscada.

* * *

Ay mi madre! esto es muy fuerte, quiero decir, que nunca nos cayeron bien las tortugas, pero de ahí a que Pep los ataque, Dios mio creo que alguien ha perdido el control xxD bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap, nos leemos (y no creáis que me he olvidado de los reviews pedazo vagas) ^^


	9. El noveno día de la navidad

Dios mío, un poco más y publico el noveno día de la navidad el diez y la lío gorda, por qué nadie me recordó que tenía que subir el capitulo? El capitulo es un poco corto porque no quería cebarme y crear un relato demasiado gore, aun así espero que os guste **Pepper **en realidad la culpa es de Sun también que te ayudó a abrir las puertas recuerdas? y tranquila, que ya pronto sabrás lo que ha pasado **Alegría** la idea de los zombies me gusta, puede que la use en otro ff pero ahora no tranquila xxD **Zahara** Si crees que esto se ha salido de control espera a leer este cap xxD

Disclaimer: no tengo tiempo, se acaba el noveno dia de navidad xxD

* * *

Aquello no era una batalla, era una masacre.

Los motoratones apenas si tuvieron oportunidad. Mich usó su magia y los dejó a todos inconscientes. Tanya y Duke no tenían sus comunicadores así que no pudieron avisar a los demás y ellos solos eran presa fácil para Zahara y Alegría que en un instante los amordazaron y secuestraron.

* * *

En las alcantarillas.

Leo sacó sus katanas pero Sun ya se le había echado encima y se las había quitado. Raph y Don fueron a ayudarle pero una bomba de Pep los detuvo. April huyó con la niña mientras Casey y Splinter peleaban contra Danny que tenía las garras más afiladas de lo habitual y Vampi se lanzó contra Grin derribándole de un perdió el control y se abalanzó contra el vampiro que le quitó la tontería de una patada en toda la boca. Mallory quiso pelear pero Mickie la cogió del brazo y se escondieron en la alacena.

-Que haces?- Le dijo Mallory- Deberíamos estar peleando

-No, esas chicas son muy fuertes, y son nuestras amigas, llevamos las de perder, tenemos que pensar en algún plan

-Wildwing sabría que hacer- Se dijo Mallory- Por eso él es el líder

Los dos se quedaron pensativos un segundo. Entonces todo quedó en silencio.

-Voy a mirar- Dijo Michaelangelo

No bien hubo dicho estas palabras varios pares de brazos aparecieron por la puerta y los sacaron en volandas. No sólo las tortugas estaban enjauladas, Grin también e incluso las chicas también. La guarida había sido invadida por las fuérzas del ejército.

-Qué está pasando aquí?- Gritó Michaelangelo

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

* * *

En el hogar de los Bolton tampoco la pelea estaba igualada, Yas, Pho, Sama y Fabi lo estaban dando todo y los tiburones no sabían que hacer, cada vez que intentaban atraparlas Pho derretía el metal y Yas y Sama eran demasiado rápidas para ellos. Al poco de comenzar la pelea ya sintieron la dentellada del frío acero que portaban las chicas. Dive y Wildwing los fueron a ayudar pero Fabi los atacó por la retaguardia y los tumbó a los dos. Jesus dejó a Phil inconsciente de un golpe.

Bishop sonreía satisfecho por el éxito de su plan.

-Le dije que mi modificador temporal de ADN funcionaría- Dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado

-Es cierto, pero tenía que ser escéptico, sus métodos son poco ortodoxos, Dr Piraña

-Puede- Dijo el DrPiraña- Pero es la mejor forma de investigar, si se sigue el protocolo antes o después la investigación será paralizada por papanatas del gobierno que creen que no es moral experimentar con vidas humanas

-Si, y sus resultados son francamente óptimos, ahora comprobemos la memoria a corto plazo y si eso funciona cómo esperamos esté seguro de que renovaremos su patente

* * *

Jojo! esto SI es irse de madre xxD con esta conversación entre Bishop y el Dr Piraña espero que esté todo aclarado y si no, mejor no opino xxD reviews y demás son bienvenidos que aunque hoy ya sea un poco tarde tenéis todo el día de mañana y al otro, y al otro para leeros mi maravilloso ff y dejarme mensajitos xxD nos leemos


	10. El décimo día de la navidad

Holaaaaaa un día más, un cap más! xxD ya queda menos para el desenlace pero aún quedan cosas emocionantes por suceder xxD **Pepper **Si, aparentemente hemos caido todos pero siendo como somos ten por seguro que no será un caballero de brillante armadura el que venga a ayudarnos xxD **Alegría** tres cuartos de lo mismo, quién vendrá a ayudarnos? creo que nadie xxD **zahara** supongo que tengas razón pero es que la canción son los doce días de navidad y cómo comprenderás me fastidia mucho si la lío así de gorda

Disclaimer: eso, no dinero

* * *

-Aaaaaaaay, mi cabeza- se quejaba Michaelangelo

-Anda, mirad quién se despertó por fin- se quejó Raphael- a buenas horas

-Raph! -Lo regañó Leo- era una batalla perdida desde el principio

-Que ha pasado?- Preguntaba Mickie- Dónde están Pepper y Sun? Dónde está Mallory?

-Aquí abajo! –gritaron varias voces a sus pies,

Entonces Mickie se dio cuenta de que estaba en una jaula colgado del techo, justo debajo de él se veían más jaulas de las que veía salir piernas y brazos de distintas especies y más abajo, en el suelo, había una gran marca como si se tratara de una puerta a un piso inferior y, encadenados a la pared estaban los Street Sharks. También se fijó en que, si prestaba atención se oían ruidos muy raros provenientes del piso de abajo.

-Alguien sabe lo que ha pasado?

-Bishop- Dijeron todos al tiempo

-Ya, aparte

-Estoy bastante segura de que nos lavaron el cerebro- Dijo Pepper

-Y en que te basas Einstein?- Dijo Alegría

-Hey! No te metas con ella- Amenazó Sun

-O si no, qué?

-Que bajo ahí y te aplasto!

-Huy que miedo, y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-En la tuya no sé- Dijo Pepper- Pero en mi jaula hay unas marcas en el fondo lo que me parece que da a entender que esto se abre por abajo

-Bien- Dijo Sigma- Y a qué esperas para abrirnos?

-Si supiera cómo hacerlo no estaríamos aquí, mema.

-Chicas- Dijo Modo- valió de insultos

-TU CALLA!- gritaron las chicas que empezaron a discutir entre ellas

-Son así siempre?- Le preguntó Wildwing a Leo cuyas jaulas estaban juntas en la parte más cercana al suelo

-Es peor cuando se llevan bien porque entonces te gritan a ti- Dijo Leo

-Ya- Se quedó un rato en silencio- Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Con un poco de suerte, antes o después vendrá Bishop a explicarnos todo su maldito plan y en base a eso pensaremos cómo detenerle

-Pero estamos todos encerrados no?

-No lo sé, creo, ESTAMOS TODOS?

-SIIIII –Gritó la gente al unísono

-Vale

Después de eso la gente se quedó callada un rato. Y tal y cómo había dicho Leo, Bishop acabó apareciendo.

-Buenas noches a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de las instalaciones –Dijo con su habitual sarcasmo

-Vete a la mierda Bishop!- Gritó una de las chicas desde arriba

-SI! Sácanos de aquí y pelea cómo un hombre!- Gritó otra y la sala volvió a llenarse de gritos e improperios sólo que esta vez iban todos dirigidos a Bishop que ni se inmutaba.

-Me pregunto si tres días sin comer harán que se os quiten las ganas de armar escándalo- Dijo Bishop, en ese instante todo quedó en silencio- vamos a comprobarlo.

Y tras decir esto se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Que quieres de nosotros?- Gritó Leonardo

-Fácil, el Dr. Piraña ha descubierto un suero con el que se pueden inhibir ciertos receptores neuronales con lo que el sujeto en cuestión queda reducido a poco más que a una marioneta, las pruebas con vuestras amigas dieron resultados óptimos y ahora vamos a pasar al siguiente nivel

-Bishop! Pelea si te atreves –Gritó Raph

-No sólo no pienso hacerlo sino que además, si todo sale bien, no tendré que volver a hacerlo nunca más, porque os tendré a vosotros para que hagáis todo el trabajo sucio

Bishop se echó a reír y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Huy, esto cada vez va a peor, si es que no sabemos estarnos calladas xxD Y veréis la que se acaba liando que cuando tengo hambre no hay quién me aguante xxD gracias a las que me habéis dejado reviews y a las que no, a qué esperáis? xxD nos leemos


	11. El undécimo día de la navidad

holaaaaa ya es el día once! mañana termina todo! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pero aun queda un cap muy emocionante así que no os lo perdáis **Pepper** simepre me sorprende tu orden de prioridades xxD **Alegría** cómo vamos a salir? fácil, por la puerta xxD y por un pequeño detalle del que nadie se ha dado cuenta xxD

Disclaimer: y si empizo a dejar de decir cosas sin sentido? xxD quiero decir, las series no son mías pero que autor en su sano juicio se dedicaría a escribir ff sobre sus propias series? lo lógico sería sacar otro libro y hacer pasta de él no? xxD

* * *

El tiempo pasó. Y cuanto más pasaba, peores eran los ruidos que venían del piso de abajo. Al cabo de tres días Bishop regresó.

-Se os han quitado las ganas de armar escándalo?- Preguntó

-QUE TE LO HAS CREIDO!- Gritaron las chicas

-Que pena, bueno, por lo que sé, una persona puede aguantar varias semanas sin comer, veamos quién resiste más

-No! Espera- Gritó Wildwing –Dejaremos de armar escándalo

-Wildwing! No negocies con él! –Gritó Mallory- Prefiero morirme de hambre

Gritos de apoyo se escucharon por toda la sala. Bishop se acercó lentamente hacia él.

-La verdad es que lo de armar escándalo era sólo una excusa, la biopsia será más sencilla si no hay alimentos en el estómago del sujeto.

-Algo habrá que quieras- Dijo Wildwing negándose a rendirse

-La verdad es que en principio vosotros sólo erais un señuelo para sacar a este atajo de monstruos de su escondite, sabía que si creían que más mutantes estaban en peligro no dudarían en arriesgarlo todo para frustrar mis planes una vez más

Desde las jaulas se oyeron diferentes improperios y blasfemias. Bishop no se inmutó y prosiguió con su relato.

-Pero cuando vi esa máquina voladora vuestra, la verdad es que estoy muy interesado en vuestra tecnología alienigena

-Ni hablar!- Gritó Tanya- No pienso dejar que uses a mi bebé para tus horribles planes, no te ayudaré, allá me muera

-Como quieras

Bishop sacó un control remoto de su chaqueta y apretó un botón. La marca del piso se movió dejando ver una estancia completamente vacía de muebles o cualquier otro tipo de decoración, lo único que allí había era una cosa que rugía y se movía a una velocidad de vértigo, cómo la estancia estaba a oscuras y sólo llegaba la luz del piso de arriba que era poca, no se podía distinguir muy bien lo que era, pero a todos se les pusieron los pelos de punta. Bishop apretó otro botón y la jaula de Tanya se abrió por debajo cayendo justo en la estancia del monstruo. Los gritos apenas duraron unos segundos, luego se hizo el silencio.

-Alguien más que no desee cooperar?- Preguntó Bishop satisfecho, al no obtener respuesta cerró la sala otra vez y miró a Wildwing- Vas a darme todo lo que te pida o el próximo en caer será tu hermano Nosedive

Wildwing se puso pálido y asintió con la cabeza. Bishop abrió su jaula y bajó al piso.

-Lo primero será decirme dónde está vuestro escondite y cómo entrar sin que el sistema de seguridad mate a la mitad de mis hombres

Wildwing asintió y siguió en silencio a Bsihop.

Todos estaban tristes y en silencio. Tan ensimismados en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta de la figura que se paseaba por la sala hasta que los hermanos Bolton empezaron a hablar.

-Ay por Dios que ganas tenía de quitarme ya este bozal! –Decía Jab

-Ya te digo- Decía Streex- Ahora a pegarle un par de dentelladas a algo y estaremos como siempre

-Podríais morder las jaulas- Dijo la figura

-Y cómo llegamos a las de arriba?

-Fácil, MICH!- llamó a gritos a la figura

-eh? quién me llama?- Mich miró en todas direcciones hasta que se fijó en las figuras del piso

-VAMPI? Que haces fuera? Cómo has salido?- Preguntó Mich

-No he salido mema, esto es un doble-dijo ella

-Dónde estás?

-En el piso de abajo, llevo tres días venga a dar golpes y gritos para que alguien me abriera y nadie me ha hecho ni puto caso

Las chicas empezaron a mirar en todas direcciones y se dieron cuenta de que era verdad, Vampi no estaba en ninguna jaula

-Joder, lo más increíble es que en tres días nadie me halla echado de menos- Se quejó la chica

-Pregunté que si estábamos todos y la peña dijo que si- Se disculpó Leo

-También podías haber pasado lista, coño

-Vampi!- gritó Zahara- cómo vamos a escapar los que estamos más arriba?

-Mich!- volvió a llamar Vampi- puedes usar tu magia?

-Anda! Si me había olvidado que podía hacer magia –Dijo Mich risueña

Todos la miraron con cara de _WTF?_

-Podíamos haber salido de aquí hacer tres días?- Gritó Raphael furioso

-Lo siento!

Raphael estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre la chica pero Mallory lo detuvo

-Tenemos que detener a Bishop, si llega hasta la pista de Hockey y nos roba las armas será imparable- explicó la chica

-Vale- Dijo Throttle- lo primero será detener a Bishop

Entonces resonaron las tripas de Vinnie

-Mejor que lo primero sea parar a comprar comida- Dijo el ratón

Todos lanzaron gritos de júbilo cuando Vampi los detuvo.

-Os importaría sacarme de una puta vez? Yo sigo abajo.

Todos se pusieron colorados al darse cuenta de que casi la dejan en tierra.

* * *

Jajajajajajaja esto no se os había ocurrido eh? Que Mich se olvidara de que puede hacer magia y sacarnos a todos de ahí xxD Y a nadie le importo un comino que me dajn en tierra? :( meudos amigos xxD (pero que digo? si soy yo la peor de todos xxD) espero que os gustara el cap, nos leemos reviews, amenazas de muerte y ya sabéis el resto! xxD


	12. El duodécimo día de navidad

Holaaaaa este es el último cap y para celebrarlo, es el más largo de todos! xxD Pepper nadie va a ahorcara a Mich, ok? ha sido un despiste, un despiste que os ha dejado tres días sin comer pero un despiste xxD Alegría si quieres estar segura de que estamos todos, pasa lista! porque eso de decir SIIII la unísono a mi, personalmente, como que me haría sospechar, por eso en el colegio se pasa lista xxD Zahara eso de pedirme que no sea tan mala, buf, eso si es un milagro navideño y lo demás son tonterías xxD

Paso del disclaimer que es navidad

* * *

-Un segundo- Dijo Duke- si tú eres la que está ahí abajo, que le ha pasado a Tanya?

-Nada, está dormida- Dijo Vampi

-Dormida es un eufemismo para muerta?- La preguntó Leo

-No, dormida es un eufemismo para inconsciente, cuando cayó del techo se golpeó la cabeza y no la quise despertar

-Tanya!- Gritó Duke- Hay que abrir esas compuertas.

Los Street Sharks empezaron a devorar el metal hasta que llegaron al otro lado. Y ahí estaban Vampi, con una cara de mala ostia de impresión y Tanya, echa un ovillo en una esquina que casi parecía que estuviera durmiendo de verdad.

Los patos se abalanzaron sobre ella entre gritos de júbilo mientras intentaban que despertara.

-Tanya! Tanya!- La llamaba Mallory- Despierta

-Cinco minutos más- Se quejaba ella

Por fin despertó, y sus compañeros lo celebraron con infinita alegría hasta que Yas comentó:

-No es por arruinar este momento tan precioso, pero hay que detener a Bishop.

-Y cómo lo hacemos?- La preguntó Raph- No sé si te has dado cuenta pero es todo un ejército contra nosotros veinte

-Pues pediremos refuerzos- Dijo Vampi

-A quién?

Entonces Vampi se puso a cantar.

Más hermosa que una rosa azul

que sus espinas más molesta aún

esta mano es la que quiere intentar

que una vida, que te va a robar.

La puerta al inframundo y está

apunto ya de abrirse

por que adivino que una vez más

me llamará la voz de mi destino.

Yo te miro y tu debes los ojos cerrar

es la máscara de la medianoche,

te deslizas sin miedo hacia la oscuridad,

ahora ven, ven ya amiga, ven a la noche,

por que te espera la eternidad.

Mientras ella cantaba un extraño círculo negro se iba abriendo a sus espaldas.

-Vampi- Dijo Jesus- Qué es eso?

-La puerta al inframundo, ya os lo he dicho, estos son nuestros refuerzos

Más y más entes diabólicos salían de ese agujero infernal. Todo tipo de brujas y espíritus malvados que coreaban con ella la canción.

-Arrasemos con este lugar!- Gritó Vampi al finalizar la canción

Todos gritaron de júbilo y salieron corriendo.

-Qué demonios haces?- Gritaron todos

-Pues llamar a los refuerzos, después de lo que ha pasado, soy la única que tiene ganas de pasar a cuchillo a todos y cada uno de los hijoputas que han colaborado con Bishop aunque no supieran lo que realmente estaba pasando?

Las spamers se miraron unas a otras un segundo y se dieron cuenta de que Vampi tenía razón. Un castigo injustamente cruento era lo que más les apetecía en ese momento. Las chicas salieron disparadas junto con los Street Sharks y los demás se los quedaron mirando.

-Por mucho que odie a Bishop- Dijo Vinnie

-Esa no es excusa para dejar que las chicas se ceben en hombres inocentes- Terminó Leo

-Nosotros aún tenemos que rescatar a mi hermano- Dijo Dive

-Ok- Dijo Leo- Nosotros buscaremos una salida y evitaremos que las spamers se pasen con un castigo desproporcionado y vosotros buscad a vuestro líder, pero si Bishop está con él tened cuidado y no ataquéis solos

-Entendido- Dijo Mallory

Y entonces comenzó la batalla más extraña para los mutantes puesto que su objetivo era detener a las de su propio bando. Siguieron los rastros de vísceras esparcidos por el suelo hasta encontrar a Yas, Pho y Sama, las negreces y los agujeros en las paredes para hallar a Pepper, Sun y Mich , marcas de garras y dientes para encontrar a Vampi, Danny y los Street Sharks y así uno tras otro hasta haberlas convencido a todas de que lo mejor era ir directamente a por Bishop.

Estaban buscando la salida cuando se encontraron con los patos.

-Y Bishop?- Preguntaron todos

-Huyó- explicó Wildwing- Pero por suerte no consiguió lo que quería, nuestro escondite sigue siendo secreto y nuestras armas a salvo.

Todos celebraron la noticia de distinta manera puesto que muchas querían verle pagar cuando una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Aún no está todo dicho

Quién hablaba era el Dr Piraña a través de un megáfono.

-Si no me sirven como coballas- Ahora era la voz de Bishop la que sonaba- Serviréis de comida para los peces

Todas las puertas se cerraron y un gas comenzó a salir de las rendijas. Cundió el pánico.

-Qué vamos a hacer?- Gritaba Mickie

-No lo sé!- Hasta Leo estaba histérico intentando encontrar una salida cuando las paredes comenzaron a temblar

-Que pasa aquí?- Dijo Modo

-Una gran energía negativa- Dijo Grin

-La caballería- Dijo Vampi

Por fin las paredes cedieron y de entre el humo apareció un ser de aspecto humano pero que medía más de tres metros de altura y tenía dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza.

-Hola Rey toro!- Saludó Vampi

-Hombre, cómo tu por aquí?- Respondió el Rey toro en un tono de lo más amigable

-Ya ves, cualquier excusa es buena para no pasar las fiestas en casa.

El hombre se echó a reír y su risa sonó como un trueno.

-Y si nos vamos?- Preguntó Alegría

-Vale- Respondió el Rey toro- Y a dónde queréis ir?

-Que tal a un buen restaurante?- Preguntó Zahara

-Vale, conozco uno muy bueno cerca de aquí

Todos salieron corriendo mientras el edificio comenzaba a desplomarse.

-Y Bishop?- Se quejó Raph- Otra vez ha escapado?

Cómo respuesta a su pregunta, Bishop apareció de entre los escombros junto con el Dr Piraña mientras eran perseguidos por una panda de demonios.

-Creo que es la primera vez que ese monstruo obtiene su merecido- Comentó Don

Epílogo.

Después de todas las aventuras que habían vivido los Patos poderosos deseaban poder descansar. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil. Sus nuevos amigos estaban empeñados en que ese año les tocaba celebrar la navidad en su casa por ser los nuevos y no hubo manera de hacerles cambiar de idea. April y las chicas arrastraron a Mallory a la cocina para que dejara de odiar los electrodomésticos, las tortugas decoraron el lugar con ayuda de los ratones y Streex encontró la manera de enchufar la Wii al súper-ordenador de Tanya. Hicieron equipos y los Patos se sorprendieron al ver que el equipo de los humanos era tan poco numeroso.

-Pero qué os creíais?-Preguntó Danny- Qué esto era un disfraz?

-Entonces, no sois humanos?- Preguntó Tanya

-Algunas si, pero la mayoría no

-Entonces, qué sois?- Preguntó Dive

-Una pista- Dijo Vampi- qué monstruo acecha en la noche, se bebe tu sangre y no puede salir a la luz del sol?

-Un vampiro?- Dijo Mallory sorprendida- Pero existen de verdad?

-Claro que existimos nena

-Entonces eres cómo los de crepúculo? Brillas con el sol?-preguntó Dive

Vampi se quedó pálida un segundo y las chicas se ablanzaron sobre Vampi.

-Corre chaval- Dijo Leo

-QUÉ? Por qué?

-Quizás debimos aclararlo antes pero a los vampiros no les gusta que se les compare con los de crepúsculo

Dive salió corriendo al tiempo que Vampi se libraba de sus captoras.

-Ven aquí- Gritaba la chica- Que te voy a enseñar a insultar a tu madre

Y así pasaron las fiestas entre gritos y amenazas de muerte, celebrando la llegada de un salvador que no era el suyo y cebándose en la cena. Celebrando el amor y la fraternidad, en la única fiesta en la que parece estar de acuerdo la mayor parte del mundo.

* * *

Si, vale, el final un poco cursi pero qué esperábais? estamos en navidad! xxD muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, creo que ha sido un nuevo record xxD feliz navidad


End file.
